


More Than Luck

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126





	More Than Luck

It poured the day I left Boston for good, leaving behind everything and everyone I’d ever known.

My job. My apartment. My co-workers. My friends. 

My mom’s grave, too.

I remember that gray sky, the mud that coated my shoes, the broken umbrella that allowed the cold rain to soak my clothes.

The tears that trickled down my face.

I can still picture the battered suitcase I carried, and feel the uncomfortable suit that I was wearing. 

And if I try, I can hear the cab driver who rambled on, in broken English, the whole way to Logan, oblivious to my silence. 

It’s amazing just how clear those memories are. And how, in that moment, I had no idea what awaited me, here in Denver.

But since that time, I’ve gained so much. 

A new job. A new home. A big brother. The best friends and mentors a man could ever have.

A life that I love. 

Some might call me lucky.

But I don’t think so. I think Josiah was right. It was less about luck, and more about… destiny.


End file.
